In dental medicine, especially jaw orthopedics, (orthodontics) it is often necessary outside the mouth by fixed apparatus from straight wire pieces by several bends and in some additional twisting to fit the teeth and/or jaw shape of individual patients. This bending and twisting equipment is manually fed, which not only is time consuming but also demands great skill. As a result in many cases the desired production of the bending by this manual work process is not generally achieved.
An object of this invention is to provide a method and apparatus with which it is possible to fit necessary bends and twists quickly, exactly and effortlessly and furthermore with exact reproducibility. The solution of these problems and for the equipment are set forth in the claims.